


К черту драму! Слушай маму!

by Lisaveta



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Вы знаете имя Лорда Ваако? А вот его мама знает! Мама вообще много чего знает.





	К черту драму! Слушай маму!

**Author's Note:**

> Всем мамам! Только вы знаете, как правильно справляться с большими лысыми мужиками

То, что пахнет жаренным, Ричард Б. Риддик, не будь он тем самым «Б», почувствовал, едва выйдя из личных апартаментов лорда Маршала, когда мимо него пробежало что-то, отдаленно напоминающее женщину. Это нечто было одето в махровый халат, пушистые тапочки, а волосы прикрывало намотанным полосатым линяным полотенцем. Проводив странное зеленолицее создание взглядом, Ричард Б. задумчиво почесал своё… бритое чело и двинулся по направлению к столовой.

Там его поджидал накрытый стол и плачущий крупными слезами главный повар, шепчущий что-то типа «да не знаю я, как варить эту кашу, чтобы она с комочками была. Я уж и так старался, и так — нету комочков. Лучше пристрелите меня насмерть…»

Позже, выйдя в залу, Ричард Б. заметил, как целая бригада некромонгеров посудными ёршиками счищает со всех подходящих поверхностей черную краску и натирает до блеска открывшийся металл. Некоторые так же спешно натирали пол канифолью и вешали на стены ковры, примериваясь к ним с помощью раритетных фотоаппаратов на 0,3 мегапикселя, чтобы снимки получались достаточной расплывчатой «гламурности».

Подушечки на троне, с вышитыми крестиком персидскими котятами, стали последней каплей.

— Эй, ты! — поймал он первого попавшегося некромонгера. — Что тут происходит? Откуда кипишь на ровном месте?

Тип втянул голову в плечи и потупил взгляд.

— Так того… Мадам Ваако прибывает. 

— Кто? — не совсем въехал в тему Лорд Маршал.

— Мать моя! — пробежал мимо сам Ваако. Подводка размазалась, словно у ревевшей девицы, волосы растрепаны, разве что косички дыбом не стоят. Вместо оружия в руках блокнотик, да карандаш на кончике покусанный. — Так, кто еще не записался на срочные курсы пэчворка? Давайте в темпе, нам еще двадцать одеял надо и на стулья накидушки. У кого в комнате найду черепушки, по ним же и надаю. Мама не любит! Это напоминает ей о возрасте.

— Уже лет двести напоминает, и все никак не помрет старушка, — пробубнил подвешенный в руке Риддика некромонгер.

— Шта? — резко развернулся Ваако, блестя бесовским глазом. — Кто тут на маму рот раззявил?

 

*****

О глобальных масштабах надвигающегося пиздеца стало понятно только на следующий день, когда, осторожно высунув нос из покоев, Ричарду Б. удалось разглядеть часть тоннеля коврового искусства. Нет, по его мнению, и раньше тут был не курорт: ни тебе ржавого железа, ни висящих за каким-то фигом цепей, а нары так вообще стыдобища, кореша бы за такое лежбище… осудили мягко говоря. А тут еще и картины пасторальные развесили типа котятки-утятки, фикусы и герани по углам рассовали. Бра везде навешали веселых расцветочек, по темным углам никого теперь тихо не прирежешь.

Но делать нечего: нацепил штаны из кожи какой-то сволочи, прошлые продырявившей, лысину наполировал бархатной тряпочкой и вылез встречать родительницу этой падлы… то есть первого заместителя своего. Дураком Риддик не был, быстро усек, что раз народ так вдруг булками зашевелил, значит – не зря памперсы надели под бронетрусы. Да еще и глянуть было интересно, что за гарпия могла такую змеюку родить и воспитать. 

И не зря задницу поднял. Зря бронетрусы не надел.

— Сибериус, мальчик мой, — протянула руки к шарахнувшемуся в сторону Ваако невысокая, округлая в нужных и подтянутая алым атласным корсетом в правильны местах дамочка, вечного возраста «немного за…, но еще не… и даже очень ого-го». Легкие туфельки с белым пушком придавали ей виду милого, а выдавали характеру несусветного.

— Мама, как я рад вас видеть! Но не могли бы вы предупреждать о своем появлении хотя бы за полгода?

— Чтобы ты, миленыш, успел замурзанные носки из-за батареи вынуть? Типа порядочный мамин сын? А я все равно тебе еще три пары шерстяных привезла и колготы под эти твои бряцалки. А завтра у нас, шоб ты знал, генеральная уборка! Твои генералы убирать у меня будут от этого вашего куцего порожка и до обеда. Ути, мамина рыба, — засюсюкала самая заботливая родительница вселенной, стискивая закованного в латы генерала так, что на металле вмятины остались. — Сёбочка, шо за босячий вид? Што за причесон панкующего неформала-малолеточки? Это же не твой уровень! Мама так надеялась, шо бунтарить сына закончил еще в двенадцать, когда ударил скрипочкой того бедного уважаемого маэстро и стал играть на гитаре. Боже, какой это был кошмар, я думала, что не переживу этого позора!

— Все думали, что не переживешь, — мрачно припомнил сына.

— И надень свитер с оленями, Сёба, не делай маме нервы своим видом! Где тама твоя шикса гладкошерстая? Ах, ты тута, люба моя дорогая! Ну, иди, обними свекровь, не чужие увы. А шо за платьишко на тебе такое? Где шили? У Нью-Парыже? Далеко это от маминого дома? Тридцать парсеков от Нью-Одессы? Надо же, какая глушь, а как шьют! Ой, доця, перестань ото так прилизываться, как папа Сёбочкин, когда лысинку прикрывал. Химию что ли сделай. Или начесик какой Карлсоном. Сибериус, а почему маму держим в предбаннике, почему маме диван не предложен? Ну не было мамы десять лет, и где твое воспитание?! Вот говорила, свяжешься с этими неприличными людьми, усе манеры потеряешь. А такой хороший мальчик был! Маме дверь открывал даже у туалет!

Через три дня большинство не успевших сбежать некромонгеров тихо шуршали тапочками на натуральной овчине по пестрым коврам в уютных и милых свитерах, с отмытыми от излишней краски и пафосности лицами (некоторых мыли в прямом смысле, нагнув над раковиной или иной посудиной по форме морды лица и, натирая портрет хозяйственным мылом, приговаривали: «и ничего оно не щипает, зато потом красавцем будешь», так что остальные предпочитали принимать водные процедуры самостоятельно и ежедневно). Дамы всё чаще и чаще появлялись в коридорах в плиссированных платьях, с прическами типа «бабина» и спешно учились крутить бигуди из бумажек и по всем завоеванным мирам искали помады цвета взбесившейся морковки.

В столовой, уныло хлебая борщ с ядреным хреном и чесноком, сидел Лорд Ваако. Рукава фланелевой рубашечки были завернуты «чтобы не обкапал», на могучей шее трепетала мамина вышитая гладью салфеточка, а подергивающийся глаз выдавал тоску, обреченность и тщетность бытия.

— Мальчики, а што это тут не кушаем? Мама зря старалася? Мама со всей армией вашей недоделанной зря этот хрен искала по пяти планеточкам?! Мама зря для борщика любимую свинью этими самыми руками резала?! — продемонстрировала она холеные ручки, одинаково хорошо держащие иголку, чугунную сковороду на десяток котлет и всё некромонгерское хозяйство. Мужской его части — в прямом смысле. — Чтоб вы знали, я еще кулебяку поставила.

Ричард Б. прикрыл голову руками и постарался еще раз убедить себя в том, что удушение этой пожилой (вечной), хоть и крайне активной (бешеной) кхм… леди — не выход. Ведь где-то внутри он понимал, что мадам Ваако не со зла, а из заботы… но даже он проникался внутренним сочувствием к ее сыну и глубоким уважением к счастливо почившему мужу.

— И этот пуриц еще рассказывает бабушке, якобы у него голова не мерзнет. Ну-ка, давай натягнем шапочку.

— Еще и бабушка будет? — с лица сбледнул глава некромонгеров.

Большой и мягкий помпон мерно раскачивался, пока Ричард Б. стучался головой об стол. 

Посмотрев, как мягко мама гладит страдающего от сверхзаботы Риддика, сам лорд Ваако вдруг воспарял духом.

— Мама, — заявил он, культурно наклоняя тарелку с наваристым борщом от себя и загребая еще одну ложку. Сёба постепенно начинал понимать, что к концу визита родительницы не влезет в любимые латы. — Лорд Маршал у нас человек холостой, к семейному быту не привыкший. Всё на сухих пайках да тварях каких, что поймает, то и съест. Ты на него не наседай. Может, он впервые борщ с пампушками видит. Сирота, что поделать.

— Гнида, — чуть слышно прошептал Ричард Б., но Ваако и так понял, широко улыбнувшись в ответ так, как учила мама. Как истинная падла.

А пока мама хлопотала над печально смотрящим Лордом Маршалом, Сёбочка пододвинул к себе холодец и густо смазал его горчицей. 

В конце концов, всегда есть старые хорошие поговорки. И одна из них гласит, что если хочешь избавиться от женщины — подари ей нового мужа. Или сына… Или слепую одноногую собачку.

*****

А еще через неделю Ричард Б. Риддик сильно срочно засобирался на родину предков, в землю обетованную. На Фурию. 

Мама — умней!


End file.
